From the earlier European patent application 89121870.3, an insertable element which is constructed as a diskette and is equipped with a special interface is known for EDP equipment. The interface is constructed so that a data transmission can be carried out between a processor which is on the diskette, and read/write devices which are present in the EDP equipment. The particular advantage connected with these features is that a data exchange between the processor of the diskette and the EDP equipment is feasible without the need of additional interfaces.